Story of Us
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: Saruhiko looked at Misaki, unaware that he was already glaring at the latter. He seriously wonders why their conversation took this bitter turn. "Wasn't his fault? But it was. He took you away from me." MiSaru. Oneshot. Cowritten with a dear friend of mine.


"It wasn't his fault."

Saruhiko looked at Misaki, unaware that he was already glaring at the latter. He seriously wonders why their conversation took this bitter turn. "Wasn't his fault? But it was. He took you away from me."

"Like I've been saying for the past thirty minutes, why the hell do you keep saying that? What do you mean 'took me away'?" I can't fucking get you, stupid monkey..." Okay, so maybe they'd had a couple cans of beer. Or more than a couple. Misaki had lost count about an hour ago.

Saruhiko bit his lower lip and looked away. Misaki was right. He has been repeatedly saying that, but quickly keeps quiet when asked for the reason. He can't say it; he can't admit that he felt so alone and replaced and rejected and other feelings that he himself cannot identify when Misaki became so close to HOMRA that they almost don't talk anymore.

But Misaki wasn't even paying attention, it seemed. Repeatedly hitting his head against the leg of the couch on which they were currently leaning on, he was muttering things like "how the fuck did we get to this anyway... why am I with you... this whole damn day was a waste..."

Saruhiko wasn't sure if he should insist with the topic about Suoh Mikoto and HOMRA. Misaki seemed uninterested - but then again, Misaki always seemed uninterested about him ever since he found his new punk friends. He stood up and clicked his tongue. "If you hate me that much, I'll leave you alone. Call your HOMRA buddies or something if that will make you feel better."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you _try_, monkey. We're locked in here remember!?" Misaki growled. "How the hell did we even get in this mess in the first place!?"

Saruhiko mentally groaned in annoyance. Right, he almost forgot. It was his instinct to try to quickly get away when he feels this, to the point that he even forgot something important: _they are locked in here._

"It's probably your fault. All I know is that being stuck in a place with you is not something that I would like."

Misaki glared at him. "All I remember is getting knocked out and then waking up in this damn apartment, and why the hell did it have to be our old apartment!? And why are you here!? And why don't our powers work!?" The pair had tried to escape, but in the end, had to give up. Then Misaki had pulled out some beer to pass the time.

Saruhiko didn't respond anymore. He doesn't know what to say. He wants to say as less words as possible. This place holds too many memories, both good and bad, but memories that he would want or not want to forget all the same.

"Damn it, of all people to be stuck with..." Misaki frowned. He tried for the millionth time to call Kusanagi-san, someone, _anyone_ to come get them, but his PDA watch was acting really weird. He didn't notice the look Saruhiko gave him when he caught him using his watch.

That watch.

Saruhiko doesn't want to think about it, but at this point, he cannot even stop his own mind. Hell, he can't even stop himself when he spoke, "...You're still using that, I see."

Misaki froze.

The only thought running through his mind was, '_That's right. That guy gave me this watch._'

It brought with it painful memories, but he hadn't been able to throw it away. He was suddenly reminded of the day after Saru had left, when he had a dream that Saru had been calling him, and he woke up and checked his watch only to find it wasn't true.

That was the first and last time since the betrayal that he let himself cry.

Saruhiko always sees Misaki - when he patrols Shizume City and 'accidentally' passes by HOMRA territory, when HOMRA and Scepter 4 confront each other... But right now is the first time he noticed that watch.

And that's making him feel so vulnerable.

He wants to leave, or at least to hide.

Saruhiko sat on the corner of the room, far from Misaki.

Right now is a very rare moment where he would rather be away from his most precious friend... _former_ friend.

Staring at the watch made a lump form in Misaki's throat. He wanted to fix things between him and Saruhiko, but the guy was always so hard to figure out. And now he'd moved to sit in a far corner of the room, checking his PDA - or at least, pretending to. Misaki wanted to say something, but he didn't know what.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, the lights suddenly went off.

Saruhiko gasped. No, this is too much for him. He has shown too much weakness for a day. The fact that the lines turned off didn't have to add to it.

He seriously hopes that Misaki doesn't remember, but Saruhiko has a serious fear of the dark.

The small gasp coming from Saruhiko's corner of the room did not go unnoticed.

Misaki swallowed, remembering all those times when he would have to comfort Saruhiko when they were younger, because of his fear of the dark. Misaki himself didn't like it very much, but mostly because he was scared of ghosts and shit (not that he would ever admit it) and at the moment it wasn't so bad because he was drunk.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "U-Uh... it's too cold to sit all the way over there, dumbass. Come closer. N-Not that I want to be close to you or anything, just that I don't want to catch a cold, so don't misunderstand!"

Misaki's voice droned in Saruhiko's head. He can't understand any word that he was hearing.

Dammit, Saruhiko hates being weak. Saruhiko hates weakness, showing his vulnerable side, and most of all, showing his feelings.

He would give anything just to be able to fully eliminate his fears and feelings about anything.

He buried his head and hugged his knees closer to himself.

He wants to be closer to Misaki. Of course he does. But he can't move from his spot. Not now when everything is too dark, and the past's memories are screaming directly right at him.

Misaki frowned. Hadn't Saruhiko heard him?

He didn't want to admit being worried about the traitor, but he couldn't help it. Maybe it was the apartment, or the watch, or the fact that Saruhiko's little gasp had sounded so _vulnerable_. Misaki silently stood up and moved to sit next to his ex-best friend.

Misaki was next to him. Probably, Misaki was also looking at him, just like he always wanted.

"Misaki..." Goddamn it. He fights reason with emotions, letting his instinct and feelings control him, something that he normally would not want to do. He himself wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but right now, he cannot even stop himself anymore as he spoke. "Misaki... I'm scared."

The words were hardly spoken above a whisper, but he heard them anyway. Misaki's eyes widened. Cautiously, he placed a hand on Saruhiko's shoulder, trying to get him to lift his head off his knees, at least. "...It's okay," he tried to reassure him. "Come on, look up, dumbass. It's gonna be okay. That stuck-up Lieutenant of yours should have figured out you're missing, right? She'll come looking for you and she'll find us, okay? It'll be okay."

He wished more than anything that he could summon a fire right then. And then hated himself for wishing that because, wasn't he supposed to _hate _ this traitor?

Saruhiko felt something wet on his own cheeks.

He hadn't even realized that he was already crying.

This is it. He reached his limit. It's been a long time since he last did, and it's never a beautiful experience. All his mistakes and regrets - _his frustrations_ - will flash in his mind repeatedly, mocking him, making fun of him, making him feel like he's a good-for-nothing piece of trash.

The moment he felt Misaki's hand on his shoulder though, his mind went completely empty, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the ginger-haired male near him.

"Misaki... It's so dark..."

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. Was Saruhiko _hugging_ him!?

_Don't do this_, his mind was warning him. _Don't let him get to you again. Don't let him get close. He'll leave again. He'll leave and you'll be all alone again._

Steeling his reserve, he pushed Saruhiko away. "Get off me! What are you doing!? I said someone was gonna get us out of here, alright, that doesn't mean you and I are... we're not... we'll never be the same again!"

Saruhiko trembled. He was shaking like he never did before. He quickly hid his face on his knees yet again.

There's so much fear. Fear of the dark, fear of rejection, fear of being left alone, fear of being replaced, fear of being forgotten- Saruhiko didn't even know that he can experience all of them at the same time.

"I'm sorry..." Saruhiko's voice cracked. He wanted to move even farther away, but he was already in a corner. This is one of the many circumstances where shrinking or disappearing from the face of the Earth sounds like a better option.

Misaki refused to let the guilt get to him. He _refused_. The last time he'd taken pity on this guy...

Come to think of it, it was a similar situation. They'd been stuck in an underground base that belonged to some drug-dealing Strain and Misaki had _tried_ to sympathize with Saruhiko. But he'd been pushed away. As usual.

But all those thoughts left his head when he suddenly felt Saruhiko slump against him, like he'd fainted.

Saruhiko didn't even know that it was possible to feel awake and unconscious at the same time. He felt like he was in a dream, but also felt like he was undergoing a very clear reality.

Or maybe the fact that he slumped against Misaki and can feel the latter's warmth was the only reason why it felt real.

"O-Oi! Saru!?" Misaki was panicking.

To hell with hating the traitor, he just didn't have it in him to abandon _Saruhiko_ of all people. And if he was honest with himself, _that's_ the reason why he wouldn't throw out the watch, _that's_ why he wouldn't delete Saruhiko's number, _that's_ why Saru is still his last thought at night.

He shook Saruhiko's limp form, panicking making him yell. "Saruhiko!? Come on, wake up! Saru, we don't have time for this! We have to figure out how to get out..."

Thinking fast, he ran into the bathroom and splashed a mug of water on Saruhiko's face.

Saruhiko immediately gasped, the sudden sensation of water splashing on his face startled him.

It was enough to return him to his sense for a short while, enough to make him shout "What the hell are you doing, Misaki!?" before realizing yet again that the place was dark, before his entire body felt really limp again.

He closed his eyes, imagining that the only reason why it's dark is because his eyes are closed.

"...It's okay now. I'm fine now."

"...God damn it..." Misaki bit his lip. Saruhiko was clearly _not_ 'fine'. It was dark, and although he'd never told Misaki the real reason why he feared it, it clearly was affecting him worse now than it had when they were younger. And he'd just fainted. "Why do you always lie that you're okay when you're not!? If you're hurt, tell me! I can't figure this stuff out on my own!"

Misaki's loud voice was startling him.

He never told Misaki why he feared the dark. He never told _anyone_ why he feared the dark.

It was only between him and his father. It was back then when he was still a child, when his father wouldn't be satisfied of the grades that he gets for his test papers, when his father would lock him up inside a closet while yelling at him.

And the fact that Misaki was shouting at him makes the memory from the distant past seem so real, so reachable.

"I'm sorry... I won't do it again... Please don't get mad."

Before he realized it, he was like the same child he was before, the child who would cry for hours inside that horribly dark and cramped closet.

Misaki stared at him. Had Saruhiko even realized that he'd said that out loud?

"Saru... what do you mean? What are you sorry for?"

A cold shiver ran down his spine when he realized the implication of those words.

Saruhiko sobbed, lightly clutching his chest. "I'm really sorry... P-Please don't hurt me..."

He wanted to stop speaking. It was Misaki in front of him, not his father, but why can't he stop speaking, shaking, sobbing... panicking.

His chest is starting to hurt.

"...Saruhiko..." Misaki could only stare. He'd never been good at putting the pieces together, but instinct was telling him that this was _bad_. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out to reassure Saruhiko, only to have him flinch away from it as though he'd been trying to hit him.

_Stop it. Calm down. Breathe._

That's what Saruhiko wants to do. But his body seems to have been completely disconnected from his mind.

"I'll do better next time... I-I promise... P-Please just don't hurt me... I'm really sorry..."

It suddenly hit Misaki.

The _watch_.

Idiot. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Misaki switched on his PDA watch and the light from it suddenly flooded the room. He watched the clarity return to Saruhiko's eyes.

Saruhiko blinked a few times.

He still felt a little disoriented, but his breathing is at least starting to return to a normal rate. He breathed deeply as he closed and opened his eyes repeatedly.

"M-Misaki... I-It really is you..."

Misaki let out a sigh of relief.

"Stupid Saru. I am too drunk for this shit. Now what the hell were you talking about just now!?" Realizing that he was yelling, Misaki paused to tone down his voice. "...Sorry. I was just...panicked. But seriously, Saruhiko...what was that?"

Saruhiko looked down, avoiding Misaki's eyes. If he sees how Misaki looks, he will have no choice but to tell him everything.

He can't do that.

Again, he had enough weakness for a day.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He was taken by surprise when Misaki suddenly shoved him against the wall with a resounding _bang_.

"Bullshit! I'm sick and tired of you making up stuff and changing the subject whenever you talk about something that just doesn't make sense! This is why I don't understand you! I have just about had it up to here with you avoiding things that make you uncomfortable! Now you will explain to me what the hell is going on with the _'he took you away from me'_ and _'I'm sorry'_ and all that stuff you said just now, or I am going to fucking punch you in the face!"

It hurt.

The impact of Saruhiko back meeting the wall hurt.

He cannot even believe that he was scared of Misaki of all people.

"I'm really sorry it's just that I really think he took you away from me and who I meant was Mikoto-san not just him the whole HOMRA too because we used to be so close yet when you got closer to them you don't even talk to me anymore and I was alone and I had nobody to talk to me so I'm really sorry because I'm really scared of you of everything I don't even-" Saruhiko gasped and covered his face; he didn't realize that he was already holding his breath.

There went his word vomit.

Misaki stared.

Loosening his grip on Saruhiko, he shook his head in violent denial.

No. No, it couldn't be true. All those years spent _hating_ the bastard for leaving him... for _betraying_ him... it couldn't have all been his fault.

"No," he whispered. "You're lying."

Saruhiko kept quiet. He wanted to get mad, to shout at Misaki for not believing him after asking - _no, forcing_ - him to answer, but somehow, he can't even muster the strength and courage to raise his voice right now. Not now. Maybe if he slept it off, the next day will proceed normally. Saruhiko will be the insulting and traitorous 'bastard' that Misaki knew, and they'll be trying to kill each other again.

That was better than having to expose his weak and cowardly side.

Or at least that's what he wanted to think.

Misaki stood up abruptly, _angrily_, when Saruhiko didn't answer him.

"You're lying!" he yelled. "You're trying to make me feel... s-secure around you again or something! You're trying to make me trust you again! So you can... so you can _leave_ me again!" He angrily punched the wall behind him. "Do you have _any_ idea... how long it took for me to get over that!? _Huh!?_ All those months spent alone... the image of you burning your HOMRA mark constantly popping up in my mind _every_. _Fucking_. _Time_. Someone insults HOMRA!? You're gonna tell me _all that_ was _my_ fault!?"

"I-I'm not saying it's your fault, Misaki, please calm down..." He can do this. He can speak his mind. Only if he doesn't maintain eye contact. "I-If you did have a mistake, I'm sure I had mine too so please..." _Please don't get mad. Let's talk this out. Listen to me. Hear me._

All those words waiting to be spoken, but nothing came out to finish the sentence.

He had no idea that Misaki actually cared about him. It was all too much to take in.

Misaki's lower lip trembled. "...You remember... when I decided to run away from home?" he murmured. "My mom had just found out that my stepfather was cheating on her, and then... and then we found out that Moe had cancer, and she wasn't gonna make it... you remember when I came to you, telling you how all of it was too much, how I just wanted to get away? Do you remember what you said to me then? Saruhiko!?"

"I-I said that I'll be always-" Saruhiko interrupted his own words by sniffing. He covered his face, his voice slightly muffled as he continued speaking. "I said that I'll always be there for you..."

"But you _left_," Misaki gritted his teeth. "You _left_ just like my _real_ dad left, because that's what people do, they always. Fucking. Leave." He shook his head. "You were no different! And if you felt all that stuff then why didn't you fucking _say_ anything!? Huh!?"

"Because-" Saruhiko was shaking again, his eyes still on the floor. "Because I thought that if you cared, you'd notice! B-Back then, during middle school, you notice even the littlest things about me... When I do and don't smile or frown and why... But when we joined HOMRA, you were having so much fun with them. You never looked at me anymore, Misaki. You-"

Saruhiko interrupted himself. He must keep his emotions in check. It won't do them any good if both of them do not keep their temper from raging. But somehow, he- "You never paid attention to me anymore! You were the one who left me first, Misaki! I left you because you didn't need me any longer!"

And now he raised his voice. It's amazing how he can fail and commit so many mistakes repeatedly.

Misaki stared.

Saruhiko _never_ raised his voice unless he really, truly, meant it.

Fuck.

He finally figured it out. The reason behind Saru's actions. He'd really been the one to screw this up, hadn't he?

"Saru... were you... were you..." he swallowed, a little in awe that he was about to say that word to describe _Saruhiko_ of all people. "..._Jealous_ of Mikoto-san? Of HOMRA?"

Saruhiko didn't reply.

This was too embarrassing.

He finally felt the weight of the words that uncontrollably found their way out his mouth. If he could cancel all those, it would be wonderful.

But he can't.

He can't do something like that.

Or else he would have done it a long time ago.

Misaki's eyes widened in realization. "You _were_, weren't you!? That's what this was about this whole time! You were jealous!"

He let out a shocked laugh. "...Wow. Is _that_ what Totsuka-san was always being so vague about whenever he talked about you? Anyway, why would you be jealous? I mean, sure, I admired Mikoto-san, but it's not like I could hang out with him the way I hang out with you. Shit, just imagining it is something like blasphemy towards my King...?"

Saruhiko's face colored, looking down.

He has always wanted Misaki to read his actions, and now that the latter is doing it, he's feeling so embarrassed.

"I-I'm not jealous... Not at all..." But he realized that his words are not too believable anymore, especially since he's stuttering like the awkward fool he was.

Misaki shook his head exasperatedly. "Quit lying, Saru. I used to be able to tell whatever you were thinking about, and it's the same now. I just couldn't when you were in HOMRA because you were acting..." his eyes widened as another thought struck him. "...Wait... you were acting really weird... and you were _jealous_..." he gasped. "Don't tell me...! Saruhiko, were you... were you in _love_ with me!?"

That was the last straw.

Saruhiko now knows that he was blushing really hard that not even covering his face will hide that fact.

"I-I'm not in love with you! Y-You stupid chibi!"

If he had internet connection in this place, he would have searched for ways on how to stop blushing.

But Misaki wasn't even listening to him anymore, seemingly still amazed at his realization. "That explains everything," he murmured. "Why you were so _hostile_ to everyone in school... and shit, Saru, you_ never_ accepted Valentines presents from all those girls. And there were so many. Really hot ones, too... it was because you were... gay..." he shook his head, and let out a laugh. "But knowing you, you probably couldn't even accept that yourself, let alone tell _me_ about it. You were probably beating yourself up over something so trivial..."

"S-Seriously, Misaki, shut up now! I-I've had enough!" For a short moment, Saruhiko considered having back the dense Misaki who never understood anything about him. Of course though, he immediately rejected that idea as soon as it surfaced in his mind. "B-Besides... T-There's no point in telling you... Since you don't feel the same anyway..."

Misaki blinked at him. "...Why would you think that?" He couldn't help blushing a little, himself. "I never got the chance to tell you... but I'm bi."

Shocked silence.

"T-That doesn't change anything! You might be bi, but that doesn't mean that you'll like someone as plain as me..." Saruhiko averted his gaze again. "I-I'm not cute at all, and I'm sure that I'm not Misaki's type..."

Misaki let out a bitter laugh. "Good God, Saru, what the heck do you think _is_ my type? I mean, I can't talk to girls at all - because it's embarrassing - and the only guy I've ever liked from HOMRA probably does fit your 'type'."

He realized that Saruhiko had assumed he'd had a _sexual_ crush on Mikoto-san when the guy tilted his head in confusion, wondering how he could possibly be the same 'type' as the Red King.

Misaki's eyes widened. "What! Saru, get that thought out of your head, it wasn't _Mikoto-san_, okay!?"

"T-Then... Who was it?"

There's the slight hope that Misaki was talking about him, but he doesn't want to assume.

Assuming means getting hurt and getting disappointed.

Misaki blushed. "...Totsuka-san."

"O-Oh... T-Totsuka-san..." Saruhiko bit his lower lip. That's what he was thinking about. Assuming is a no-no. "I understand. For a while, I had a slight crush on him too." And now to see Misaki's reaction.

"...Yeah. He was... a lot like you." Misaki blushed. "...Look, Saru, there's something I have to tell you." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket so he wouldn't have to look at Saruhiko's face. "When we were younger, we were friends. I mean, I thought you were a great person back then, but we were _just_ friends." He didn't miss how Saruhiko tensed at that.

"Let me finish. Anyway, I always got the feeling that you were hiding your true self, Saru. Like... that shy kid in middle school just _wasn't_ the real you. And then you left HOMRA, and at first, I felt betrayed. But..." he swallowed. "...But Scepter 4 was _good_ for you, Saru. Remember that one time when Basashi ran wild with that Strain cosplay guy? I was there, you know. I saw how happy you were.

'And I realized... _this_ was the real you. Confident, and smart, and beautiful... and I realized that... I _loved_ you. The _real_ you. Not the shy persona you hid behind in middle school. Not the cold, bitter person you pretended to be in HOMRA. But this. This was something... something HOMRA couldn't bring out in you." He smiled.

"I _loved_ you. I _do_ love you. But I always thought... looking at how confident you'd become... that you wouldn't want someone as stupid as me. That you need to be around intelligent people like... like those Blues." He swallowed.

"M-Misaki... I..." Saruhiko repeatedly blinked. He felt the urge to raise his hand and hit himself across the face. By this time, his dream should have ended already.

He pinched himself on his hand, realizing that it would be too noticeable if he slaps himself.

It hurt. "W-What are you talking about, I-"

Saruhiko gulped as well, his face heating up more and more with each moment that passed by. He was never great with words, and so he did what he did best, and that is to express his feelings into actions.

He buried his face on Misaki's chest, hiding his flushed face, and also because he doesn't know what to say. Does he say "_I love you too_" or listen to Misaki speak more?

He's at a loss.

All of these are completely different feelings and sensations for him.

"Idiot," Misaki's voice sounded choked, and he brought up his arm to wrap around Saruhiko as well. "Why would someone like you... love someone like me? I'm not _like_ that, Saruhiko. I'm not smart. Or classy. Or rich, or... I mean, fuck. I grew up on the streets. I talk and act like the delinquent that I am. But you... you belong with people like those Blues. All proper-like and shit. Not... not someone like me. That's why _I_ never said anything. But if I had known that you felt the same way..."

Saruhiko was still blushing. If people can actually control blushes, he would have done it a long time ago.

"D-Don't ever say that, Misaki... You may be not smart and classy and all that, but... But you're real, Misaki. You're not afraid of what other people will think about you. Unlike me, I-" Saruhiko bit his lower lip, deciding to continue with a different sentence. "You were the first person who has been kind to me. Remember the first time we met? When you saved me from those bullies? I-I never thanked you enough yet for that... S-So, what I'm trying to say is... you're fine the way you are."

Misaki couldn't help it, he blushed. What was he supposed to do now? Hug him? Ask him out?

_...K-K-K-Kiss him!?_

"...W-Well... before we start getting all... s-sappy and stuff..." he cleared his throat. "We need to find a way out of here, dumbass! A-And then we need to sober up so we can talk about this properly!"

Saruhiko had a brief ugly thought that the reason why Misaki said these sweet things to him is because he's really drunk, but Saruhiko pushed the negative idea away.

"You're right." He hoped that the disappointment wasn't too evident in his voice. He actually wished that they would last for a longer time talking about their feelings and stuff... And that's heavily contradictory to the usual Saruhiko who refused to speak about himself. "The thing is, like you, I don't really remember anything... I had a fast memory of someone pulling my arm, but that's it..."

Misaki sighed, relieved that he wasn't in such an awkward situation any more. He and Saruhiko _definitely_ needed to sort this out properly later. But first things first...

"Do you think it was a Strain? I mean, I remember skating out of my apartment and then... I got knocked out..."

"That's possible." Saruhiko lightly scratched his chin, thinking. "Frankly though, I don't see any reason why a Strain would trap us... Well, aside from the fact that we belong in Clans, but why _this_ place?"

"Haven't you heard of any weird Strains at work? Maybe one that likes to play matchmaker?" Misaki asked.

"M-Matchmaker..." Saruhiko repeated the word, embarrassed. "I'm really sorry; Scepter 4 hasn't found any Strain that seemed like that. Or if Captain and the others talked about it, I was probably not paying attention."

"Hmm," Misaki frowned, fighting the blush that threatened to resurface when he said 'matchmaker'. "Uh... well, aside from Strains, I guess it had to be another clansman, then."

"I-It must be from HOMRA." Saruhiko spoke, biting his lower lip. "I highly doubt that the guys from Scepter 4 would even consider playing matchmaker... And they aren't... that fond of you..." But of course Saruhiko knows that the guys from HOMRA are probably not too fond of him as well.

Misaki grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't put it past those guys. But Saru..." he blushed. "Even if it was them, I'm glad they did it. We really needed to have this talk. And... I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm glad too..." Saruhiko blushed as well, avoiding eye contact with Misaki. It has been a long time since he last saw Misaki grin that way. Surely brings back memories. "But still... How do we get out of here, Misaki?"

"Well, we tried using our powers and we tried using our own strength. I guess it's obvious that this door needs to be opened by whoever locked us in." Misaki frowned. "Should we just... wait?"

"I don't know... But there's nothing we can do that we didn't at this point..." Saruhiko sighed. "This really sucks, my PDA is about to lose its battery. I knew I should have charged last night."

As if on cue, Misaki's PDA turned off, too.

"...Shit," he muttered, watching the room turn dark again. "Apparently, mine too. Hey, Saru, are you alright?" Tentatively, he held Saruhiko's hand, worried that he might freak out like he did earlier.

Saruhiko instinctively gasped again. He didn't want to worry Misaki, but it was a reflex. He closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth of Misaki's hand instead of their dark surroundings. "Y-Yes, I'm alright... J-Just don't leave, please..."

Misaki squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Shh... I won't, I'm right here..."

_I'm right here._ He let Misaki's voice ring in his head. What Misaki said is all that matters right now.

"Talk, Misaki... Talk to me about anything." _Anything_, anything to distract Saruhiko from the dark.

"Okay..." Misaki wracked his brains for something to say. "So, tell me about work... what's it like with the Blues?" Misaki asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"It's actually pretty fine..." Saruhiko visualized the Scepter 4 Headquarters in his mind, thinking of the topic rather than his fear that seems to be forcing its way to his attention. "Captain and the others are really kind to me even if I am rude to them most of the time... Hell, even I feel guilty at times because they're too kind... And there's this person who I can actually call a friend... It's... fun, I guess."

Misaki smiled. He lifted a hand and tentatively stroked Saruhiko's hair. "Yeah? Glad to hear you made a friend. What's he like?"

"Well, he's really... patient. I didn't want to talk to him at first; I mean, I didn't want to talk to anyone, but he still continued trying to talk to me until I finally did..." Saruhiko slightly smiled, slowly forgetting the fear that he's trying to distract himself from. "He... actually reminds me of you, Misaki."

"Hmm." Misaki's hand slowed in Saruhiko's hair. "For a second there I got jealous... but if he's like me then I guess it's fine..." he blushed. "As long as you were happy even though I did... all that stuff to you. I'm happy there was someone there to cheer you up."

Saruhiko slightly giggled. "You really should get jealous, Misaki."

"W-What!?" Misaki blushed even harder. "Y-You mean you... dated him!?"

"Maybe." Or so Saruhiko says, but he leans closer to Misaki. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't..."

"I-Idiot." Misaki tried to cover up the fact that he _had_ been jealous. "W-Well. Are you dating him now?"

"No, but..." Saruhiko smirked, looking at Misaki's eyes. He was just teasing. He hoped Misaki will not take him seriously. "I really like him. What should I do?"

Misaki frowned. Saruhiko was probably just teasing, but if he wasn't, Misaki knew he no longer had any right to say anything about it. Now that he knew that he was mostly at fault for Saruhiko leaving, Saruhiko could go date someone else and it would be hypocritical of him to try and keep Saruhiko to himself.

Still, he didn't want to let him go, either.

"W-Well... what if _I_ asked you out first?" he asked.

"Hmmm... Let me think." Saruhiko feigned a look as if he was really thinking hard. "That's a really difficult question, Misaki." Honestly though, Saruhiko knows that he will choose Misaki in a heartbeat.

Misaki swallowed, nervous about Saruhiko's answer. But he knew that even if Saruhiko said no, he would still understand; it was mostly his fault anyway. And he would continue to love Saruhiko, even then.

"...It's okay if you don't want to," Misaki said. "Just do whatever makes you happy from now on, alright?"

Saruhiko giggled, leaning closer and lightly kissing Misaki's right cheek. "I was kidding, okay? I know I'd choose you. I just said that I liked him, right? But I also said that I love you... Don't ever forget that. Because, I..." After boldly teasing like he did earlier, Saruhiko thought that it was highly inappropriate to feel embarrassed _now_. So he continued speaking despite the slowly reddening blush in his cheeks. "-I will always love you... Misaki."

Misaki's entire body tensed up when he felt Saruhiko's kiss, he could swear he'd turned as red as a tomato. Even though he'd taken the initiative emotionally with Saru, he knew he couldn't do it _physically_ yet.

Saruhiko was obviously more experienced in that field. Misaki swallowed, unsure of how to react.

Saruhiko pulled away, giggling even if he himself was feeling embarrassed. "Misaki is really cute... All I did was to kiss you on your cheek, you know? But that's okay... We can... kiss next time, when we're both ready for it."

"W-Well...a-anyway..." Misaki struggled to change the topic. He almost wished that Saruhiko would go back to being scared of the dark. Almost. "U-Um, so... do you? Want to go out with me, I mean?"

"Yes, but..." He doesn't intend to make this easy for Misaki. Saruhiko doesn't even know where this sadistic feeling is coming from. Maybe he was already naturally sadistic, but he remembers well that people usually commented that he is a masochist. "You'd have to make it up to me, Misaki~"

Misaki gulped. "L-Like how...!?"

Saruhiko smirked. "You'd know if you really love me... So it will be easy for you because you do, right~?"

"What's with that scary face!? J-Just say it already!" Misaki couldn't help feeling a little nervous at that expression. Saruhiko could be _such _a sadist sometimes...

Saruhiko giggled, resting his head on Misaki's shoulder. "You should try guessing... Misaki~"

A thousand possibilities went through Misaki's mind. Some not-so-innocent. He blushed furiously. "Ugh! Just tell me already! I'm not good at this... dating stuff! You're like the first person I've ever asked out... ever!"

Saruhiko smiled genuinely. Misaki was so cute that '_cute_' was starting to sound like an understatement already. "I'm not really good at this either, but... Next time the both of us are free, I really want to go on a picnic with you... Just like we did back then."

Misaki let out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. "_That's_ what you want me to do?" he gasped. "Well, you didn't have to scare me like that! Of course I'd do that..."

Saruhiko smirked. "...Were you thinking of something else?" Misaki looked so relieved that it was starting to look really funny already. "But I'm not yet done, Misaki. I also want to spend that whole day with you and we can just walk and talk all around the city... We have a lot to catch up about, you know. And I also want you to sing for me. It can even be right now if you can." Saruhiko was smiling so happily; he doesn't even know what kind of effect it has on Misaki.

Misaki smiled, imagining that made the fact that they were still trapped in that apartment not seem quite so bad. "Yeah. And we can also visit that Game Center we used to go to as kids. Betcha I can beat you in everything!" he stuck out his tongue.

Saruhiko giggled. "I'll prove you wrong. And I'm sure there are a lot of new games that we can try out... Of course I will beat you in all the games, new or not."

"Yeah right," Misaki smirked. "Challenge accepted. And anyway, you've always had a better singing voice than me. You should be the one singing..."

"But the way Misaki sings is always full of emotion... I think that fact makes it sound really good." Saruhiko smiled. "By the way... I also want to listen to some music with you again... And we should eat dinner together at least once a week."

"O-Or..." Misaki fidgeted. "We could just... movebackheretogether."

"Sorry, Misaki... I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" Saruhiko's full attention was now on Misaki. He wonders why Misaki looked suddenly nervous about something.

"U-Um... I said..." Misaki nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we should... just move back here. Together."

"T-That really is not a bad idea..." Saruhiko blushed, understanding why Misaki looked nervous. He wasn't sure if Munakata and Awashima will let him move out the dorms, but at this point, he resolved to do anything he can to convince them. Besides, he has been told that he was the King's personal favorite anyway, so maybe it will be easy for him. "W-When and how should we get started?"

"...W-Well... shouldn't you get permission from that Monkey King first? And then we just... I don't know, come back here, I guess. I mean, the lease is still under our names. Might as well..." Misaki replied.

"That's true, but... I think I will be able to easily get permission from Captain. D-Don't worry about it..." Saruhiko blinked. "Wait, what...? I really thought you decided to find someone else who wants to own this place... I'm glad that it's still ours..."

Misaki smiled at him. "I couldn't. I could never get rid of anything that reminded me of you... heck, I still have your number. I'm not even sure if you're still using it," he laughed.

Saruhiko blushed. The fact that Misaki still had his number sent butterflies in his stomach, despite the more intimate things that they already talked about and did earlier. "I-I didn't change it at all! B-Because I was really hoping that you didn't delete my number and somehow, I would wake up and see a message from you..."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Really? I... well, there were times when I wanted to call. But I figured you wouldn't want me to."

"R-Really? The thing is... I was actually thinking that you didn't want to call me at all..." Saruhiko started laughing slightly. "I guess we really were both idiots..."

Misaki laughed, and pulled Saruhiko closer to him. "Hmm... y'know, somehow I don't mind being locked in here forever." He giggled.

Saruhiko blushed even more, he didn't think it was still possible, as Misaki held him. Still, he tried to joke to avoid feeling awkward. "You know what... you're sounding like an obsessive boyfriend."

"Like you're one to talk," Misaki teased. And then he realized that Saruhiko had just called him his _boyfriend_. He blushed. "Wait, so now we're... b-boyfriends?"

"I-I didn't mean-" Saruhiko cut himself off, his face matching Misaki's blushing face. "I-I mean... y-yes... if you want to, that is."

"O-Of course!" Misaki immediately replied.

Saruhiko looked down, smiling. "I'm really glad... Really glad..." He looked up to face Misaki, as if remembering something. "Wait... There's one condition though."

Misaki blinked, a little scared. "What's that?"

Saruhiko smiled. "You're... You're not allowed to leave me ever again from now on."

"I won't," Misaki said, the determination evident in his voice. "I really, really mean it. I won't ever leave you again. So don't leave me too, alright?"

Saruhiko held out his pinky, an innocent smile on his face. He himself didn't know that it was still possible for him to look innocent. "Pinky swear. Just like we did back then."

Misaki wrapped his pinky around Saruhiko's, a serious expression on his face. "Pinky swear."

Saruhiko's smile was still present. "You do realize that by doing that, you agreed to marry me, right?"

Misaki blushed. "I-I was just about to say that too."

"O-Oh..." Saruhiko blinked a few times, blushing. "W-Well... You know we're not married unless we... share at least one real kiss, you know..."

Misaki swallowed. This was it. He had to do it this time...

Trembling, he pulled Saruhiko closer. Their lips touched...for like a millisecond until he pulled back, blushing red. "I-I'm sorry...!"

It was for a really short time, but Saruhiko felt it. That _really short time_ was enough to make him feel a sensation that seemed akin to light electrical jolts all over his body. "I-It's alright... I... I felt it."

Misaki nervously pulled Saruhiko closer. "U-Um... we can do it again... if you want..."

"A-Are you sure...?" Saruhiko let himself get pulled by Misaki, heavily breathing. "W-Well... Your call, Misaki..." Saruhiko closed his eyes, preferring Misaki to take the lead.

Misaki moved closer. Their lips touched again, and this time, it was for a longer time. He always thought that their height difference would make it awkward, but it felt... right. Wrapping his arms around Saruhiko's neck, he pulled him down, gently.

Saruhiko resisted the urge to open his eyes and check how Misaki looked due to the fact that it might kill the mood. Instead, he let Misaki pull him and kissed back, albeit slowly and hesitantly. He knew that Misaki thought that he was experienced; there is also the fact that he always teased Misaki about being a virgin, but the truth is he is as clueless as the ginger-haired male.

Just when they were really getting into it, the lights turned back on, nearly blinding them, and a shriek of laughter was heard.

Saruhiko instinctively pulled away, blushing so much that maybe, just maybe, he already broke the limits of blushing. "M-Misaki... W-Who's there?"

Misaki whirled around. "The fuck...!? ANNA!? AND KAMAMOTO!?"

Saruhiko felt the need to hide beside Misaki and so he did. He doesn't fully understand though. It was just Anna and the guy that was always with Misaki, nothing to be super embarrassed about. But still... He clutched on Misaki's shirt while leaning his head on his back.

Not that it helped much, considering their height difference.

Kamamoto was laughing and Anna looked bored as ever, but Misaki could've sworn he saw a half-smile on her face for a fleeting moment. "I told Rikio this would happen," she said.

Kamamoto laughed. "I'm sorry, Yata-san! Anna talked me into it because you've been so depressed lately. We figured it's about time someone did something about the two of you."

Saruhiko has always disliked that Kamamoto guy, but now, he decided that maybe the guy wasn't so bad, after all. He felt the urge to thank the both of them, and that's saying something because it has been a long time since he felt the need to thank somebody, but wasn't able to pull the courage to speak a lot.

He was still too flustered.

Misaki was torn between yelling at them and thanking them. If it hadn't been for their plan, he and Saruhiko would never get back together. But Kamamoto spared them both the choice by smiling and gently steering Anna away. "Well, we better give you guys some privacy. We'll lock the door again, so here's the key that will open the door. We stole it from some Blue who happened to be passing by... Fushimi, didn't you remember that you guys use this power-suppressing lock in your prisons? Anyway, we're off. Bye!"

With that, he gently led Anna out the door and closed the door behind them.

"Misaki... You actually have nice friends." Saruhiko never thought that he would say that in his life ever.

He felt so grateful like he never did before. He owed them a very big thing.

Misaki meant so much to him, even more so than his own life.

Misaki grinned and pulled him down again. "...Shut up," he murmured against his lips and silenced him with a kiss.

_So it wasn't Suoh Mikoto's fault, after all._

_Because Misaki was actually never taken from him in the first place._


End file.
